Nos volveremos a ver
by Luisa Tatis Weasley
Summary: Una hija se preocupa mucho por su padre, quiere saber si el se encuentra bien;ella recibe una carta la cual guarda como un tesoro y despues de un acontecimiento tragico,a la joven solo que le queda pensar en que algun dia ella y su padre se volveran a ver en el otro lado(Participacion del reto de Agosto "A la caza")


**Hola aqui con mi primer oneshot de Harry Potter, que lo disfruten :D**

_**Disclaimer y Aviso: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de Joanne Rowling, pero la pequeña historia si es mía; Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "A la Caza"del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

_**Nos volveremos a ver**_

Una vez me levante temprano, para ver el amanecer como suelo hacer todos los días, dejo que el solo me dé en el rostro y en mi cabellera, la cual simplemente cambia de color, ahora lo tengo rubio y mis ojos son de un tono marrón rojizo,-_"debe ser por la radiación solar"_- me dije a mi misma sin dejar de ver como el sol se asomaba a lo lejos por las montañas.

De pronto sentí como alguien tocaba mi cintura y colocaba su cabeza en mi cuello, para después besarlo, me sonroje al instante y deje que lo hiciera, porque al fin y al cabo, es mi marido. Mi hombre lobo.

-Amor, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-me dijo con una cara en la cual esperaba una pronta respuesta-

-Claro cariño, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Tu padre, el no se ha contactado?-me dijo algo preocupado; yo también o estaba, es mi padre, el mejor hombre que toda mujer quiere en el mundo-

-Si es verdad, no hemos tenido rastro de él desde que se fue de la casa, amor me estoy preocupando-le dije y enseguida lo abrace-

Lo que decíamos era verdad, mi padre se había ido hace unas semanas ya que la "Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos de Muggles" exigía que todos los de esa categoría, tenían que registrarse, eso fue lo que más nos preocupo desde que nos enteramos, que el que no debe ser nombrado haba regresado y que había recluido a varios de sus mortifagos para terminar lo que inicio, destruir a Harry y eso es algo que ni yo, ni otra persona, integrantes de la Orden jamás permitiremos. Y hablando un poco de mi padre, el siempre ha estado con nosotros, en especial conmigo, sabe que es lo que es bueno o malo, supongo que eso era lo que más le preocupaba a mi marido: Su condición de licántropo, tenia tanto miedo que mi padre se enterara de su condición física, que no permitiría que estuviéramos juntos, pero eso no paso y ahora, Remus y yo estamos felizmente casados y, con una criatura creciendo dentro de mí.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

La mañana había transcurrido y llego la tarde, me quede sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro de hechizos, guiándome solo, por la luz de la lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa, al lado mío estaba mi madre, también leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas y mi marido, encerrado en nuestro cuarto, esperando a la mañana siguiente. Seguía concentrada con mi lectura al momento de sentir que algo me pateaba desde adentro

-_"Solo son contracciones"_-pensé mientras me cogía el vientre y no quería que mi madre se diera cuenta pero, ella se entero y me ayudo a bajar el dolor, la verdad es que, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, si supiéramos por lo menos del paradero de mi padre, estaríamos más tranquilas y dormiríamos bien. Mi madre me siguió revisando.

-Estoy bien madre, ya no me duele-le dije mostrando apenas una media sonrisa-

-Bueno hija, iré a la cocina si algo me avisas-

-Claro madre-ella se fue pero la volví a llamar-Mi padre, el se encontrara bien ¿no es así?-le pregunte con ojos llorosos de color azules como el mar y el mismo cielo-

Mi madre no supo que responderme ante esa pregunta solo note que sus ojos estaban llorosos como los míos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin articular palabra-_"Siento mucho haberte mencionado a mi padre pero, también me estoy preocupando por el"_- y después de ver que mi madre se había ido, volví a mi lectura, aunque ya no me estaba concentrando demasiado en eso, solo me puse a pensar en una sola persona: Mi padre y el hecho de que se encuentre bien, eso es lo que espero de él.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo que acostumbro y me dirigí a la cocina y una vez adentro, fui hasta la ventana y al abrirla, algo me llamo la atención, se trataba de una carta, rápidamente entre a mi habitación donde me encerré y abrí la carta. Al principio me sentí angustiada de lo que podría contener esa carta, pero cuando me entero que quien la envía es mi padre, los nervios se fueron desvaneciendo.

_Querida Dora: Espero que estés bien, bueno en primera, lamento si no me he puesto en contacto estas últimas semanas, pero estamos tan ocupados que apenas nos queda el tiempo para contactar a nuestras familias, somos tantos compañeros, imagínate...pero no vengo a decirte eso, simplemente quiero saber cómo están todos allá, se que tu m adre está muy preocupada por mí, así que cuando la veas muéstrele esta nota y dile que estoy bien, que ya no se preocupe tanto por mi _

Leía cada detalle de lo que había escrito mi padre sin parpadear, no quería perderme de nada, solo me concentraba en leer y nada más, veía como la tinta negra sobre el papel se corría por la humedad que tenia y aunque eso era lo de menos, me limitaba en ver palabra por palabra las expresiones de mi padre, seguí con la lectura sin importarme nada mas, solo eramos mi padre y yo, en parte, se que el no esta aquí conmigo, en persona, pero al leer lo que ha escrito, es como...si estuviera aquí presente.

_Por acá estamos bien acompañados, me he encontrado con viejos amigos como Dirk y Dean, nos mantenemos unidos, eso esta mas que claro, pero lo que mas nos angustia es que no tenemos lo necesario para sobrevivir, apenas si lo logramos con un par de panes y la leche que ordeñamos de las terneras que se la pasan pastando en la pradera, a veces también cazamos y lo comemos crudo, pensaran que es algo extraño pero no me queda de otra [1]_

Que mi padre haga todo eso mientras esta a la intemperie, es algo...bueno, no es nada del otro mundo y menos para mi, recuerdo que cuando era niña, mi padre me llevo a acampar y me enseño todo lo que ahora se, como hacer la tienda, encender una fogata, cosas comunes de un campamento y ahora me doy cuenta que esta poniendo en practica lo que ya sabe y eso me llena de orgullo.

_Por las noches hacemos guardia, mientras que uno de nosotros vigila el perímetro, los demás dormimos encima de unas rocas, es incomodo pero como ya dije antes,no hay opción. Se que muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar hija mía y no pierdas la fe, sabes que te amo demasiado y jamas dejare que algo malo te amor:tu padre, Ted_

Cerré la carta con cuidado, como queriendo que no se rompiera en varios pedazos, lo guarde dentro de mi libro y salí de la cocina,mi madre estaba afuera, al parecer vio cuando leía la carta de papa, no me pregunto lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente...me sonrió, así nada mas y entro a la cocina.

_-"Guardare la carta ya que es un tesoro para mi"- _me dije a mi misma, ya que, la verdad no recibo muchas cartas de el, así que para mi, sera algo preciado.

* * *

Luego de recibir esa primera carta para saber que mi padre estaba bien, llegaron mas,muchas de ellas no eran de el, sino de sus compañeros, decían que no me angustiara mas por mi papa, el se encuentra bien y que entre ellos se protegían, no importaba el riesgo que debieran correr, al menos estaban a salvo. Bueno eso ya es un alivio para mi, aun así como quisiera que estuviera aquí, en casa, conmigo y que para eso tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, pero no perderé mi fe ni la esperanza de que el estará entre nuestros brazos.

El siempre fue un gran compañero, amigo y aliado para mi, todo lo hacíamos juntos, nadie lo impedía, solo padre e hija, hay algo que uno como madre o padre no hace por sus hijos, mi padre es y seguirá siendo un gran ejemplo en mi vida, nada lo podrá arruinar.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Un dia llego una carta, al parecer de la "Orden" o del "Ministerio", no pude definirlo con exactitud, la cuestion fue que cuando mi madre lo leyo, varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, eso me alarmo bastante asi que le pregunte que era lo que habia pasado, ella lo unico que hizo fue abrazarme muy fuerte, como si jamas quisiera que me fuera, al separarme un poco note que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar incluso iba a decirme algo, pero no se atrevia a hacerlo, finalmente me dijo-hija tu padre esta muerto- con solo escuchar esas palabras, se me partia el corazon en miles de pedazos, como si se tratase de una copa de cristal.

La noticia me tomo por sorpresa y al igual que mi mama, llore amargamente hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de salir de mi rostro, tenia la piel demasiado palida y mi cabello se volvio mas oscuro de lo que acostumbro a tener y mis ojos pasaron de un azul palido a un gris oscuro, tanto mi personalidad como mi fisco estaban de luto, el perder a un ser querido es duro, a muchos nos ha pasado y no podemos remediarlo, pero hay algo de lo que si estamos seguros:

-"Algun dia nos volveremos a ver"-

* * *

_[1]-Jamas lo he vivido de ese modo pero debe ser duro no tener viveres en cualquier lugar desierto donde NO haya comoda ni agua para poder sobrevivir y queda nada mas que hacer sino ver las maneras para seguir adelante._

* * *

**Bien creo que lo termine y casi a tiempo no? creo que dire lo mucho que fue para mi escribir una historia completamente diferente, me gustaria agradecer a: Griffinn por corregirme en la historia, al decir verdad es la primera vez que escribo asi, de forma narrativa...y NUNCA es tarde para iniciar algo nuevo, de nuevo gracias...**

**No olviden dejar reviews, me animaran mucho**

**Cuidense mucho!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
